


Strawberry lipstick state of mind

by Quyinn



Series: Adore you [2]
Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/M, Gay Brian Johnson, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, John Bender Being Gross, John Bender Being an Asshole, John Bender Has A Crush On Brian Johnson, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Soft John Bender, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quyinn/pseuds/Quyinn
Summary: "I could buy yours." Brian tries not to sulk. Bender pulls him closer into the curve of his body, rubbing down his arm soothingly."I know, sweetheart. You can get it next time." Bender coos.
Relationships: Andrew Clark/Allison Reynolds, John Bender/Brian Johnson
Series: Adore you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863649
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Strawberry lipstick state of mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [We_vibing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_vibing/gifts).



The music is loud, Brian can feel the bassline in his teeth. 

There's a group on the high stage singing covers. He's heard most of the songs they've performed on the tape Bender had made him a few weeks ago. 

The singer has a nest of curly blond hair, barely contained in a purple bandana wrapped around his head. He's grinding up against the microphone stand, the bassist almost straddling his thigh. 

Brian's mouth is dry, high on the atmosphere and the way the singer fists his hand in the collar of the bassist's white shirt. The button pops with the action, but the gleeful scream from somewhere in the crowd doesn't stop Brian staring. 

The two men have their mouths open in that vulgar grin, tongues stretched out of their mouths, not even a breath away from each other. 

The thrum is bouncing the concrete floor underneath him, the air is buzzing and he's worried he's going to get sucked into the speaker. 

"You voyeristic little bastard." Bender's voice curls beside him, his lips against the shell of Brian's ear. "You like that shit?" 

His arm is grounding around Brian's waist. His palm is hot, leather warm and sweaty as he works his fingers under Brian's shirt. 

It's Bender's shirt, really. Once. The sleeves have been frayed and thumb-holed, the black material around the biceps is stretched and worn. The shoulders hang off Brian's, the phantom shape of Bender wrapped around him. 

"I-" Bender swallows his half-hearted protests with a kiss. He pulls Brian flush against his side, breathing out smoke into his mouth with a deft flick of his tongue. Brian gasps, coughing a little. 

"Asshole!" He smacks Bender's chest, tangling his fingers in the brunet's long hair. It's greasy around his fingers and smells like weed and Brian's apple shampoo. 

"Sweetheart." Bender coos, bringing the joint to Brian's lips. He prods the damp end against Brian's mouth, his eyes shadowed black in the dimly lit room. 

Bender likes to watch his mouth. 

He likes watching Brian drink through straws or lick around ice creams. His eyes hood when Brian chews at the end of a pencil. His Adam's apple bobs with a harsh swallow when Brian sucks his fingers, licking around the leather of his glove. 

Brian lets his cheeks hollow, eyes falling half closed as he lets Bender slip the end of the joint between his lips. He sucks in gently, not wanting to choke. 

The air around them is hot, tension curled tight and Brian holds the smoke until he can feel his face heat. Bender wets his lips, pressing open-mouthed kisses over Brian's rosy cheeks. 

"Aren't you worried they'll see?" Brian breaths out. Bender rolls his eyes, squeezing Brian's hip. 

"They'd have to find us first." Bender's eyes shine in the yellowed light of the stage. "Come on, slut." He teases, guiding Brian towards the edges of the room. 

He pushes him back into an alcove, pressing up against him. His breath smells of weed and the air around them tastes like smoke and Brian feels like he's choking. 

But Bender's kissing him sweetly, hand anchored on his hipbone. Brian's hands find purchase in his hair and he tugs gently. 

"Watch them." Bender grins, teeth glinting wickedly. He gestures with the joint at the stage, where the singer is practically grinding against the bassist during the solo. 

Brian gasps against Bender's mouth. The brunet wedges one of his thick thighs between Brian's knees, pressing up until the pressure against his half hard dick almost hurts. 

Bender kisses and licks down Brian's neck, tugging at his hip to get him to rock against his thigh. He holds back a groan as his jeans get tighter. 

"John-" 

"Sweetheart?" Bender pulls back, eyes dark and mouth swollen. The lipgloss Claire coated him with is long gone, sticky against Brian's neck and lips but Bender's tongue is poking out of his mouth.

"I- the mess?" Brian breathes. 

"That the only thing you're worried about?" Bender murmurs, sucking lightly at his jaw. Brian nods his head, running his nails up over the brunet's scalp and dislodging the red bandana that's tied over his forehead. "Here." 

He presses himself tight to Brian's chest, his jean jacket open and hiding where Bender pops his jeans open and takes Brian's cock in his hand.

Brian hisses through his teeth at the dry drag and Bender laughs, taking another lungful of the joint. 

"Asshole!" Brian tugs sharply at his hair, bucking his hips. The head of his cock rubs against Bender's tank top. The blond gasps as Bender fucks his tongue into his mouth, pushing smoke down Brian's throat with a grunt. 

"You really that hard over those guys? Here I thought you were sweet on me, baby." Bender pouts, his bottom lip swollen red. 

"No- I- it's only you. Always, you. John, move your fucking hand or-" Brian babbles, whining quietly when Bender starts stroking his cock in a tight fist. He spits in between them, barely catching the saliva but Brian's knees go weak watching the purse of Bender's lips.

"Yeah? You gona cum for me? So wet already, Bri." Bender moans softly, nipping at Brian's jaw aa he thumbs over the head.

His grip is tight and hot and wet. Brian tangles his fingers in Bender's hair, pulling until he hears him swear. 

"Please, John." Brian whines, humping his thigh as best he can to try and coax Bender to move his hand faster.

"Quiet, baby." Bender presses into him impossibly tighter as the song changes, bodies around them jumping and dancing with renewed effort.

The loud thud of the drums is lost in the throb of his pulse, blood ringing loud in his ears as heat builds in his stomach. Bender jams the end of the joint between Brian's lips and pulls off his bandana. He unties the knot with his teeth, draping it over Brian's cock. 

"C'mon, sweetheart. Look so good like this, 's like you want people to see you." Bender's hissing in his ear, taking the joint back. 

Brian cries out, shoving his face into the sweaty crook of Bender's neck as he cums. 

Bender thrusts his tongue in Brian's ear, stroking until Brian shakes and sags. Bender shushes him gently, pressing soft kisses down his neck. 

He chuckles when Brian's hips twitch, the bandana a gentle drag over his sensitive skin. He lets Bender clean him up, letting his mouth fall open to suck Bender's thick fingers clean. 

Brian gasps quietly at the taste of himself, humming as Bender strokes his tongue with the pads of his fingers. 

"God, you're so gorgeous." Bender murmurs, wiping away spit from Brian's lips with the back of his hand. Brian's blush deepens, he didn't realise he had been drooling.

"Shut up, man." Brian huffs, smoothing down Bender's hair a little before tucking himself away and buttoning his jeans. His hands shake a little but Bender smiles softly at him.

"You  _ are." _ Bender stresses, cupping his chin and pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead. "You're just- you just let me jack you off at a show. You're even gona dance with me after."

Brian doesn't have time to protest as Bender drops the joint, crushing it under his combat boot. He gathers Brian up in his arms, gripping him tight as he drags them towards the stage. 

"John!" Brian shouts, legs still feeling wobbly. He slips his arm over Bender's shoulders, clutching at his tank top. His tanned skin is slick with sweat as he bounces on the balls of his feet.

"Sweetheart!" Bender grins at him, attempting to get him to bounce along with his hands around his waist. 

Bender's eyes are ringed in dark eyeliner, mascara smudged from sweat. His lips are swollen and he licks over his teeth as he sings. It's addicting to watch him, Brian's mouth hangs open as Bender's tongue wraps around the lyrics. 

Bender had embraced Claire's urge to dress them up before they came to the concert. He let her smear shiney shit over his eyelids and cheekbones, trace his cupid's bow with a pink pencil and fill it in with something red and sickly sweet. 

Brian barely notices when the band says good night. He's too focused on the stretch of Bender's lips as he woops and cheers. 

"C'mon, we should head out." Bender says over the hustle of people around them. Brain yelps, shoving at his chest when Bender's tongue thrusts into his ear.

"You want a shirt?" Brian has his hand back in Bender's hair, stroking down his neck. 

"My birthday or summit?" Bender grins, licking a wet stripe from Brian's ear and across his mouth. Brian would grimace but his tongue is hot and Bender crushes their mouths together. 

"Yes. C'mon." Brian pulls away, a trail of spit connecting their lips. It was actually his birthday three days ago, but who needs details?

Bender's messy when he's high. Handsy too. He keeps his hands on Brian's hips, walking close behind him. He tucks his chin over Brian's shoulder when they get to the merch bench. 

"You want a shirt or a sweater?" Brian asks the side of Bender's head. Bender grunts into the crook of his neck, sinking his teeth in. "Asshole!" The blond hisses through his teeth before pointing to a black sweater. He pays with a few crumpled tens, folding the sweater over his arm. 

Bender unlatches from Brian's neck with a swollen grin and leads him through the crowd to outside the venue. 

He shrugs out of his jean jacket and helps Brian into it, keeping their chests pressed together. He kisses up Brian's throat, groaning when Brian pulls him back by the hair. 

"C'mon." Brian tells him again softly, pressing a promising kiss to his lips. The jacket is warm and the collar is popped, rubbing against the hickies Bender's dotted over his pale throat.

They head to the diner across the street, tripping over each other in the road as Bender tries tugging the sweater over his head. 

"What if we get hit by a car?" Brian pleads, grinning as he pulls at Bender's elbow.

"Hm?" Bender's head is wedged up one of the sleeves and he stumbles up the curb, knocking heavily into Brian before accepting his help. 

They sink down into a booth, Bender pressed into the corner of the red seats. Brian sits as close as he dares to Bender, their knees knocking together.

The sleeves of Bender's jacket are too long, covering Brian's hands. He plays with them, twisting his fingers in the worn material. Bender strokes the back of his neck, smiling softly when Brian catches his eye. 

Claire joins them a few minutes later. She's still wearing the navy band shirt she bought a few days ago, under Bender's advice. He had cut it for her, at one shoulder so the sleeve would hang down her bicep, and added three slits starting just under her bra, down her side. 

"I kissed a girl." Claire's cheeks are flushed and her make up is a mess.

"I think you did more than kiss, Princess." Bender raises an eyebrow, tongue flicking over his teeth. 

"As if you can talk!" She kicks out under the table and catches Brian's shin, where his leg is hooked over one of Bender's splayed knees. 

"Hey, careful." Bender laughs, wrapping an arm around Brian's shoulders. "Your cousin has mad connections, think she can get us in another one?"

"When you have another birthday, maybe." Claire smirks, fixing her lipstick in the reflection of the metal napkin holder.

"Yoo!" Bender crows as Allison slips in the booth beside Claire. 

"Good night, Ally?" Brian asks, nudging her foot under the table. Her eyes are ringed with black, her pale face flushed pink and her hair sweaty against her forehead. 

"The best!" She grins. 

"You guys ordered yet?" Andy drags up a red stool, swinging his leg over it. 

"We were waiting for you." Allison sounds slightly softer but Brian's focused on the way Bender's nose is wrinkling as he snorts. 

"I'll buy yours, John. Since it's your birthday or whatever." Claire offers with a smile. 

"That's mighty kind of you." Bender drawls, thumb rubbing over the shoulder of his jean jacket where it's barely hanging on Brian's shoulders. 

"I could buy yours." Brian tries not to sulk. Bender pulls him closer into the curve of his body, rubbing down his arm soothingly. 

"I know, sweetheart. You can get it next time." Bender coos.The blond grumbles a little, wriggling to get comfortable where he's pulled half way into Bender's lap. 

"How high are you guys?" Andy hides a chuckle in an eyeroll. 

"5'10."

Brian sniggers, elbowing Bender in the chest gently. He takes pity on Andy's gaping expression.

"Just smoked a bit and I think he took some LSD at the start?" Brian glances over his shoulder, looking for confirmation. Bender licks over his teeth, eyes dark as he stares at the side of Brian's head. 

"D'ya think I should get my tongue pierced?" Bender asks, fingers running lazily over Brian's arm. 

"I think we should order." Allison interrupts. Andy raises his arm, trying to call a waitress but Bender catches Brian's chin in his hand. 

"Well?" His tongue is touching his bottom lip, corners of his mouth ticked up in a grin. 

"I think you should put your tongue back in your mouth." Brian laughs awkwardly. He can feel their friends staring but Bender's fingers are hot where they press into his jaw. 

"I think I should put my tongue in your mouth." Bender retorts. Brian can feel his face heat as the waitress clears her throat. 

"Um. We might need a minute to decide." Brian says weakly. 

_ "You _ might." Allison rolls her eyes. "Can we have two cheeseburger meals with a chocolate shake and a coke?" She orders for herself and Andy. 

"I'll have, uh, a burger with onion rings and coke." Claire says, still focused on where Bender is holding Brian's face. 

"You hungry?" Bender asks, his voice pitched a little lower. Brian shakes his head, wetting his lips nervously. "Can we get a double cheeseburger, the salad on the top and sauce on the bottom? With fries and a vanilla shake."

Bender sends the waitress a smile, fingers still running over Brian's arm. He hears the waitress speak and Andy hums in confirmation.

The table falls into an uneasy silence. Or, at least, Brian feels uneasy. Anxiety creeps into his chest but Bender's arm is warm around his shoulders. 

"Um. Guys?" Andy starts. Bender doesn't take his eyes off Brian's face, but tilts his head to the side. "Is this like, a 'you're high' sort of thing?" 

"No, I think I'll wana get my tongue pierced when I'm sober too." Bender murmurs, hand moving from Brian's jaw to play with one of the curls behind Brian's ear. 

"He means us, asshole." Brian hisses, shivering when Bender's nails scratch gently against his skin. 

"Oh. I do this sober too." Brian's face feels hot and he leans forward, dropping his head to the table with a groan. 

"How long have you guys…" Claire trails off. 

" 'bout a week before I told you I was bi." Bender smiles. 

"Are you… in love and stuff?" Andy asks, his nose scrunching. 

"What's it to you?" Bender sniffs. Brian sits back up and rolls his eyes. 

"We're dating, if that's what you mean." Brian supplies. 

"You look happy." Allison tells him, her boot digging into his ankle. 

"He looks like a mess, but sure." Bender agrees. He presses a kiss to Brian's temple, soothing his indignant squawk with a chuckle. "Sweetheart, you're still pretty!"

"Shut up, man." Brian groans, hiding his face in his hands as Claire coos. Bender's still laughing when their food is brought out. Brian takes a handful of salty fries and shoves them in his pink mouth.

"Mfm." Bender pouts around the fries, chewing lazily as he reaches for the burger. He separates it awkwardly with one hand, into two halves, passing Brian the top bun. 

"Wh't kinda weirdo has green in their burgers?" Bender shakes his head

"You ordered it, asshole." Brian elbows him in the chest gently before picking up his own half of the burger.

"Yeah, for you. Weirdo." 

Brian doesn't really listen as they start eating, Claire's talking to Allison about… fuckin' something or another. He registers Bender's laugh, the way he leans into Brian. 

Andy feeds Allison fries, delicately dipped in ketchup. Claire loads up her burger with her onion rings. Bender has burger sauce dripping over his fingers, grease around his mouth. 

"I'm the mess, am I?" Brian asks with a shake of his head. He passes Bender some napkins once they've finished their burgers. 

"You are, see?" Bender grabs some fries, dunking them into the vanilla shake before shoving them in Brian's mouth. The blond tries to swear around them, pushing at Bender's arm but he keeps his hand pressed over Brian's mouth. His fingers smear milkshake around his chin and cheeks. 

"Children!" Claire admonishes, but she's grinning.

Bender, the shameless asshole, licks over Brian's jaw when he pulls his hand away. Brian grunts, trying to duck away but Bender tightens his arm around his shoulders and kisses him, tongue invading his mouth. 

Brian shoves at his chest, trying not to choke on a groan or the half eaten fries that are wedged between his teeth. Bender lets up, pulling away chewing.

"You're fuckin' disgusting." Brian grimaces, wiping his mouth on the back of Bender's hand. 

"Sweetheart, you're so mean to me." Bender could sound like he believes what he's saying but his eyes are shining and he's staring as Brian's lips drag over his leather glove. 

"Hurry up, you guys." Andy says through a slurp of his milkshake. Allison has her head pillowed on her folded arms, face tucked into her elbow.

They finish up their food, Bender sucking down the last few mouthfuls of vanilla shake through the straw with obnoxious slurps. Brian rolls his eyes when the brunet wags his milkshake- coated tongue, and kisses him anyway. 

Claire walks in front as they head out of the diner, collective bills jammed under one of the milkshake glasses. Andy has his arm around Allison's waist, holding her close so her head doesn't loll too badly from where it's resting on his shoulder.

Bender's usually lazy when he's high. His limbs relaxed and eyes glassy. His fingers would catch absentmindedly in Brian's and just… hold. 

Brian thinks the weed has worn off now though, as Bender swings their arms. His fingers are thick between Brian's and they're shaking. Bender grins at him, turning to follow the shine of car headlights or the neon gleam of stores. 

Andy's asking him about the bassist of the band or… something but Bender spins Brian under his arm, pressing a dry kiss to his mouth in the orangey glow of a street lamp and Brian can't think straight. Bender's chuckle is a low rumble in his chest, heavy boots clomping as he practically runs to catch up to Claire, his fingers twisted with Brian's. 

Bender's talking a mile a minute and Andy's barely containing his laughter. Claire blanches a little when the brunet strokes her hair, only to spin back to Brian and kiss him again. 

"We almost there?" Brian asks her, catching Bender's other hand and pulling it around his shoulder. "God- stop moving!" 

Bender laughs again, head thrown back and he almost trips over his own feet. 

"Just up here." Claire shakes her head with a smile. Brian nudges her elbow with his.

"So, this girl, huh?" Claire's eyes light up, the corner of her mouth pulling into a bashful smile. She lowers her voice, leaning close to his face. 

"She got me off in the bathroom!" Brian grins with her, knocking their shoulders. 

"Hell yeah, Princess!" She rolls her eyes but her smile doesn't fade. 

"You two really have been spending too much time together." Brian waves his hand dismissively, Bender's fingers hooked in the cuff of the jean jacket. 

"Nah, he's just clingy when he's… awake." Brian smiles sheepishly. He blushes at the thought of sharing a bed with Bender, the way his body goes soft and heavy. He always manages to get his arms wrapped around Brian, holding him close.

"As if!" Bender laughs down his ear, kissing away his wince. Brian hums happily as Bender's lips part without prompting. 

Claire has hold of his elbow, her nails digging in a little aa she steers him out of the way of posts and cars parked along the street.

Bender sucks on his tongue around a chuckle. 

"What's so fuckin' funny?" Brian grumbles into his mouth. 

"Who's clingy now, sweetheart?" Brian fists in his hair, biting at his grinning lips. 

"Still fuckin' you." Bender considers it, eyebrow raising as he licks his lips, chasing Brian's spit.

"Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> part two!!! two years later oop--
> 
> thank you to everyone who reads, let me know if i missed a tag or just what you thought maybe :)))
> 
> comment any prompts or ask on my tumblr; bloodyjacksparrow


End file.
